medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokusho
Rokusho (ロクショウ) is a KWG-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 2. Description In the Kuwagata versions of most video games, Rokusho is the player's iconic partner Medabot, appearing as Ikki Tenryou's first Medabot. As a KWG-type Medabot, Rokusho specializes more in grappling tactics and hand-to-hand skills, making him suitable to wear the Kuwagata Medal and other grappling-based medals. In the games 'In Medarot 2' During the events of Medarot 2, Rokusho is Ikki's first Medabot, given to him by Henry who sells Ikki a Tinpet and parts instead of a Retort Curry after his mother sends him to the store with a sum of money. However, despite his best efforts, he can't make Rokusho work, as he was given no accompanying medal. After his subsequent scoldeding by his mother, Ikki's father brings him back a Kuwagata Medal, who unbeknownst to Ikki, had been given to his father by the elusive Phantom Renegade. In this game, Rokusho has the best male dual-legged part in terms of evasion and proximity. In Medarot R Rokusho is obtainable from Henry at the starter town Hop Mart. 'In Medarot 3' In the events of Medarot 3, Rokusho appears as a default character in the game, already in the ownership of Ikki. Shortly afterward, his parts are upgraded and replaced by those of the new KWG-model Roks. 'In Medarot 4' Rokusho doesn't appear as the character's main Medabot and instead must be traded from Medarot 3. This is because Ikki has already upgraded Rokusho to Roks. But Rokusho does appear as an opponent Medabot. One example of this is one of the scientists in the Medabot Corporation. Rokusho's stats remain unchanged from Medarot 3 'In Medarot 2 Core' As these games are a remake of Medarot 2, the context where Rokusho is a character is the same as in Medarot 2. This remake uses similar mechanics to the ones presented in Medarot 3, 4 and 5. In this game, Rokusho has the best male dual-legged part in terms of evasion and proximity. In the anime Rokusho is a mysterious Medabot. An old stag beetle-type (or KWG-11237 as stated in the dub versions) Medabot who possesses the Kuwagata Medal. Almost always wearing a dirty old cloak, Rokusho appears to have no master, and he sporadically appears throughout the series, first appearing in episode ten (twelve in Japan) when saving a small puppy from a river in a rainstorm. When Metabee asks for Rokusho's name, he simply replies "My name is of no importance." He later explains that it is the only thing that he still owns. He spends a lot of the series searching for his lost Medafighter. He offers words of wisdom and help to Ikki and Metabee in Robattles, however, he dislikes the idea of fighting for fun. His main goal is to protect Rare Medals, such as his own, and all forms of life. Long ago, Rokusho did have a master, whose name was Dr. Hushi. However, he disappeared in a fire, whom we later find out was caused by the Rubberobo Gang, ordered by Dr. Meta-Evil. Rokusho was called Youhaku (Nickel-silver) by Dr. Hushi. Later on in the series, Rokusho reunites with his friend Baton, the robot parrot pet of Dr. Hushi. Baton is given false memories by Dr. Meta-Evil, to make Rokusho go berserk by learning that Dr. Aki killed Dr. Hushi. In reality, Dr. Meta-Evil gave the order to the Rubberobos to have Dr. Hushi killed. Dr. Hushi's body was never recovered from the fire. When searching through the remains though, Rokusho discovered a secret lab under the cottage, to learn that humans weren't the one that made the Medals in the first place, but an ancient civilization, made long before humans even existed. Since Rokusho possesses a Rare Medal, he can utilize the Medaforce through his Chanbara Sword. Rokusho is a very solemn Medabot, but is usually polite with others. He refuses to Robattle unless it is to defend someone or something, and is the only Medabot who goes by this way of life. He is also guided by a strong code of honor. Cards Rokusho has a card in the Medabots Trading Card Game booster set. He attacks with "Piercing the Grappling Attack", which allows you to attack a second time in the space behind the targeted Medabot with a bonus to attack power, but only if the targeted Medabot is destroyed. Rokusho's Right Arm Part is also named Sword instead of Chanbara Sword. Related Medabots * Metabee, his KBT-series counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Medabots with cards Category:Male Characters Category:Medarot 2 Medarots Category:Medarot 3 Medarots Category:Medarot 4 Medarots Category:KWG-type Medabots